This invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to the retention of an option card disposed in an option slot against displacement such as may occur by the imposition of forces during shipment or handling.
As persons of skill in the appropriate arts will recognize, it has long been the practice to provide additional capability, such as video or audio processing and input/output, for computer systems by the provision of option cards. Such cards interface with the computer system by being mounted in connectors provided on a motherboard and also known as option card slots. High capability full height option cards (such as RAID controllers and audio or sound cards0 frequently provide additional connectors along a side edge of the card remote from the slot connector into which the card is inserted. Lower capability option cards are sometimes configured to use lower height or low profile printed circuit boards, saving some cost in the manufacture of the card. These different characteristics of option cards present an interesting problem in assuring that the cards are retained in position.
With the high capability card, any structure which will engage the card to retain it in place must touch the edge of the card in a location which leaves the additional connector available for use. With the lower capability card, any structure which will engage the card to retain it in place must touch the edge of the card while also accommodating contact with a higher capability card which may be occupying an adjacent slot.